leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClariS/Kayle's Primary Role
Okay, so I been playing Kayle a lot ever since I started playing LoL, so her entire concept is clear to me, or I assume I know. In my belief, Kayle is an AD Carry with few supporting aspects. I want to be clear with this so people don't get the wrong idea when I say this. I don't think of Kayle as 75% AD carry, 75% support at the same time. No, I think her pureply as 100% carry with 25% support. To further clearifly my notion, I think of her like how many people think of Ashe. In terms of damage output, Ashe is one of the weakest carries in the games at almost all stages of the game, but she makes up with it through her utilities (her constant slow, free scout, and Far Range Stun/Slow). Even knowing this, people will consider her an Carry over a support and it is the norm that she is played as an AD carried. Now this is how I see Kayle, she is kind of weak compare to other Carries in damage output but makes it up with her utilities (armor/magic res shred, heal & speed buff, ultimate shield), but even with all her utilities, she is an AD carry first. So that is how I see her. Now, to the main topic of this blog. Dedicated 0 cs Support. I have been coming by this 'assumption' a lot recently in my games, like in the past month, where I play Kayle and my teammates automatically assume I'm playing 0 cs support. I know this for a fact now because there were a couple of games where I told my four teammates that I was going to play an AD Carry and they agree. I pick Kayle as my AD carry. Rounghly ten seconds later, someone picks another AD carry and says, "Kayle, support me bot." The sad thing is, I tell them that I'm playing Kayle as a carry, and they don't believe and I'm force to play support Kayle to 'not' screw over my teammates. I know why people think Kayle can play full support. Its not that hard to think that since she has her heal and shield and is labeled as a support by Riot, but they need to know that Kayle does not fill that role well (at least in the current meta). Two of her spells along with her innate passive does not synergize with 0 cs support. Here's why: At early stages of the game, her Q's slow is good, but by mid game, it gets outclassed by any other slow. It sits at a low amount of 35%. For a carry, that amount for it's duration is great, but for a support, it is almost useless in terms of helping your teammates either escape or chase somedown. Not to mention, you are now completely making the seconardy effect useless because you do no damage. Her E, I don't think I need to say anything about that spell. Her innate passive requires her to attack five times at a single target. Now it's not all that bad, but Kayle has poor attack speed. At level 18, you only have around 0.9 attack speed. There is no way her innate passive can be useful with such a low attack speed. I know that Kayle's two other spells are great at supporting, but here's the kicker; they have such crappy scaling (low AP ratios for her heal and no ratios for her ultimate) that she can still support equally well if she goes pure AD. All you needs is some cooldown and you are an equal support to a Kayle who went purely support. Isn't that amazing! In the end, if you wanted a dedicated 0 cs support in your team, Kayle will fail. She doesn't offer enough utilities as a main support to be worth the pick. Sure, a 3 second invicible is great, but what is a Kayle supose to do after that? Wrack them with her flimsy sword as she waits for her 10-15 second heal to come back. Anyways, this is just me ranting about something that I doubt most of the people I play with will learn anytime soon.To finish my first blog ever, I want to ask a simple question that ties with the title. As I mention above, I think of Kayle as a AD Carry (so I build mainly AD + 20% cooldown) but I want to know what other people think Kayle's main role should be? And along with that main role, how should she play her early game and what type of build path should she go? <3 PS: I think I misspelled a lot of the words so bare with it if you come by one. Category:Blog posts